This invention relates to a digital sound-signal broadcaster, particularly to one capable to make a variety of special sound effects by means of a CD, easy in using and convenient for carrying and possible to prevent any wear.
Conventionally, on an occasion like a pub, a dancing party, a concert or the like, a DJ always makes various special sound effects while broadcasting music by controlling a record to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise and regulate its rotating speed by hands in order to heighten atmosphere of joy, but such a way of handling by hands has some defects described below.
1. A conventional plastic-made disk can broadcast music only in a way of letting the pickup and a record contacting with each other and rotating at a definite speed and direction. If the rotating speed and direction of a record is controlled by hands, the pickup and the record are easy to be damaged and must be replaced very often, thus wasting much money.
2. Not much songs can be recorded in such a conventionally plastic-made record, so in order to prepare enough music for broadcasting, a great number of records have to be prepared in advance, inconvenient in carrying and handling.
3. It is not easy to directly pick out a song he/she wants in such a conventional record without experience, inconvenient in the process of broadcasting.
The primary objective of this invention is to offer a digital sound-signal broadcaster in which music data of a common CD is read and stored in a dynamic memory chip, and, by checking the rotating speed and direction of the turntable, this music data is modulated to output a variety of special sound effects, possible to prevent any wear.
The second objective of this invention is to offer a digital sound-signal broadcaster in which the music data in a CD can be processed into various special sound effects, and a CD is light and further has a capacity of storing lots of music data, easy and convenient in use and carrying.
The third objective of this invention is to offer a digital sound-signal broadcaster, which has a the control faceplate capable to control and show the condition of songs picked out so that a DJ call handler to select a song he/she wants and to make various sound effects.